Pool Party!
by sy62697
Summary: *Crackfic* This is a story of an array of Bleach characters when they get invited to Grimmjow's Pool Party. Some weird stuff happens... Featuring my OC  Steph  and my friend's OC  Shira . Contains Grimmjow/OC, Toshiro/OC, and Gin/Matsumoto.
1. Getting Started

**This is a very random story containing Stephanie (my OC), Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji, Shiro, Ulquiorra, Gin, Rangiku, Toshiro, Shira (my friend's OC), and Nnoitra. Today, they all go to the local swimming pool for a little outing, followed by a trip to the mall.**

_*Chapter 1: Getting Set Up_

It was like pretty much every day for Steph and her best friend, Shira: something weird happened. Steph and Shira were sitting calmly on the couch watching a romance movie at Shira's house. Steph had come over to visit for the day; they usually see each other on the weekends.

Suddenly, Steph's cell phone started to ring. When she picked it up and read the caller ID, she had no idea who it was. It was a strange number she had never seen before. She opened her phone, putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Hey Steph! It's me, Grimmjow," came a voice from the other side of the phone. The first thing to pop into Steph's mind was "stalker".

"How did you get my number?" she asked, slightly irritated. Grimmjow had been bothering her ever since he moved to the Human world, and it was only getting worse. Though she did have a crush on him, he was always in her face.

"That doesn't matter right now. Anyway, I called to see if you wanted to come over to my house; I'm having a pool party," he spoke quickly, changing the subject. Steph thought about it. She would like to go to a pool party, but who all would be there?

"Who's going to be there?" she asked, looking over and seeing Shira look at her with a slightly confused face.

"Oh, just a few friends. Ichigo and his guy friends will be there. Um, Gin and Rangiku are coming over… And uh Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. I didn't invite Aizen for certain reasons," he finished. She knew exactly why he didn't want Aizen there: he was gay.

Turning to Shira, Steph decided to ask. "Hey, Grimmjow's having a pool party and the others will be there. Do you want to go?" she asked. Shira frowned.

"I'm not going anywhere where that pedophile stalker is going," she denied. Grimmjow didn't stop her, but he was a jerk to her. One time they got into a fight over the last cookie in the cookie jar: Shira won.

"Oh, Shorty's going to be there. And he said he was going to wear a speedo or something like that so he could tan," Grimmjow added, hearing Shira's denial.

"Toshiro will be there, and I guess he's wearing a speedo," Steph said. Before she could finish her sentence, Shira was up and out of her seat, running to get her swimsuit on. Steph giggled. "Well, I guess we're going, Grimmjow," she spoke to him.

"Alright, I'll come pick you up in a few minutes," he said. "Love ya, baby!" he yelled as he quickly hung up the phone, not giving Steph a chance to react. All she could do was smile and shake her head.

After Steph had found her swimsuit, she put it in towel –along with all her sunscreen and hair brush- and wrapped it all up, putting her flip flops on. She looked at Shira and smiled. "Your outfit is cute, Shira!" she smiled. She wore a black bikini with neon colored paint splatters and designs with a green tube top to cover.

When they heard a knock at the door, they walked to the door and opened it, seeing Grimmjow and Ichigo in their swimming trunks, shirts, and sandals. Grimmjow instantly frowned when he looked at Steph.

"Why aren't you wearing your swimsuit yet?" he demanded. Steph sighed deeply and walked past them, Shira following. Grimmjow and Ichigo followed after them, all walking side by side. Steph and Shira walked in the middle and the boys walked on the outside.

"Because I knew you'd want to see me in it sooner, so I decided to change at your house," she explained. Grimmjow simply grinned.

"That works too. But you better be careful, the Clothes Monster might come by and steal your clothes," he chuckled. Steph blushed lightly, holding her towel and supplies close to her.

"They better not," she replied, growling lightly as Grimmjow put his arm over her shoulders.

As they walked up to the door of the house, Steph and Shira could hear laughter. Shira opened the door and walked in, seeing Toshiro wearing nothing but a bright pink speedo with a chibi cat face on the front. Her face instantly turned red, seeing the other guys around laughing like crazy as Toshiro blushed from embarrassment.

"It's so cute!" she cried, walking quickly towards the white haired teen and hugging him tightly. He sighed deeply, trying to push himself away from her as she squeezed him.

"S-Shira, I didn't want to wear this. THEY made me!" he pointed at Gin and Rangiku, who were giggling and holding hands. Shira simply smiled.

"But you can pull it off so well," she protested, releasing Toshiro from her grasp. A small smile appeared on his face as he thanked her for the compliment.

"Hey, the girls are here! Now we can get this party started," came a chilling voice from the kitchen. Steph shivered as Shiro _[[Also known as Hichigo]]_ walked out from the kitchen, a bottle of vodka in his hand. Steph's face grew red as she realized he was also in a speedo; however, his was much too small.

"Staring at my junk, huh? I see you noticed how much I've matured," he smirked, walking closer to her. As he grew closer, Shira and Steph could smell the liquor on his breath. When he was within arm's reach of Steph, Grimmjow quickly grabbed her and pulled her close to him, shielding her from Shiro.

"She's mine, punk," he growled loudly.

"Objection!" the red haired man cried from the couch. "She's nobodies yet," he finished.

"What? I'm not free game! I have a crush, but you can bet I'm not going to tell you," she frowned. Shira sighed, walking over to Grimmjow and flicking his nose. Grimmjow flinched, releasing Steph from her grip. The two girls walked together towards Gin and Matsumoto. They sat down and watched as a small group of guys got into an argument, soon turning into a yelling contest. Even Ichigo joined the fight! She blushed at the fact Ichigo liked her.

"At least I don't have competition," Toshiro grinned as he stood proudly by Shira.

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, Shorty, but I got my eyes on your woman," came a snake-like voice. Walking over towards then was none other than Nnoitra.

"Isn't that ironic? The shortest kid and the tallest guy want to fight over you," Steph smiled to Shira, only getting a playful punch to the shoulder as she giggled. Gin looked around, seeing everyone but Ulquiorra was fighting over a girl.

"Hey, Ulquiorra? Do you have a crush?" Gin asked, not opening his eyes. Ulquiorra simply closed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest.

"I do, but she is not here right now," he simply said. With that, Steph stood up with her towel.

"I'm going to go change now," she told Shira, who nodded to her. With that, Steph walked past the fight and down the hall. As the fight got quieter, she looked through the doors looking for a bathroom. At one of the very last doors, she stumbled across Grimmjow's bedroom. She could only tell that it belonged to him because of his laptop background – A picture of her. The room was dark because of the curtains in front of the window, but it made the room much cooler against the heat of the summer day. She sighed, closing the door and locking it after she walked in. She could change in his room and leave her stuff in the bathroom.

As she finished putting on her top, she tried to tie it in the back, but the strings were too slippery for her to grab. With a heavy sigh, she poked her head out the door, a hand holding up her top.

"Ichigo!" she called out, knowing he would be the only one that _wouldn't_ try anything with her and Shira was most likely with Toshiro. In a few seconds, Ichigo walked up to the door.

"Yeah?" he asked from the other side. Steph opened the door and let him in. His face turned bright red as he looked at her outfit.

"I need you to tie the strings in the back," she explained, turning around and showing him the strings. He nodded and stepped closer to her, grabbing her strings and pulling it tight.

"Is that good?" he asked her. She told him he needed to tighten it just a hair more and he did. After he tied it, she told him to redo the strings around her neck since they were still loose. He untied it as she held her top up. As he moved the hair away from her neck, he felt like a sexy vampire about to bite into his sexy prey. So he decided to mess with her a little.

As he pulled the strings together, he leant down and whispered against her skin. "Like that?" he breathed slowly, huskily. She shivered, loving the feeling. She told him that was good and he finished tying it. When it was all done, she turned around and smiled to him. He smiled back as he looked down at her eyes, loving that the room was dark. With that, Steph picked up all her clothes and walked to the bathroom, setting them under the sink in her towel. She picked up one of Grimmjow's long blue towels and decided to use it. He wouldn't mind; actually, he probably would love it.

When Steph walked out into the living room, most of the men stopped and gazed in awe. Her outfit was a purple tiger stripe design on black with black strings. The way it was designed let most of her cleavage show, but not as much as Matsumoto. Steph swore she saw Grimmjow wiping away a nosebleed. The guy's faces were bright red.

"What?" she asked, looking down at her outfit to make sure she had all the pieces on. And she did, so she didn't know why they were staring so much. With that, Shira smacked every one of them in the head, knocking them out of their daze. Shira then walked up to Steph, leaning close.

"You should probably cover up some of that," she whispered, seeing Steph immediately fold her arms over her chest to hide some of her cleavage.

"Meow," Grimmjow purred like a cat, raising his eyebrows as he walked closer to her. "I like your outfit, pussy cat," he grinned. She blushed, walking around him towards the kitchen. Shira and Matsumoto followed.

"I don't get it," Steph said, sitting down at the table. "Why do they always go after me?" she wondered outloud.

"It's your hair," Matsumoto answered. "And your body. You know that's all men want," she explained, grinning lightly. Shira nodded.

"You can't walk out with something like that on and not expect someone to react, especially Mr. Stalker," Shira commented, trying to reassure her. Steph put her hand to her forehead, seeing Grimmjow walk into the kitchen with Shiro beside him.

With that, everyone piled into the kitchen, putting chips in bowls and cracking jokes. Shira helped Toshiro get the cooler filled with sodas and water. Steph helped Shiro blow up beach balls and other things while Renji and Ulquiorra set up speakers for the backyard. Ichigo and Gin packed chairs out and Matsumoto put together some colorful lights to place around the pool.

"Why do we need lights?" Shira asked, confused since it was daytime.

"When it gets dark, we can still enjoy lots of colors," she replied, smiling brightly.

"We're going to party at night too?" she asked, excited.

"Yep! Then we're having a sleep over. But you girls and I will be sleeping in a separate room while the boys spread out. But you know, Shira. You're always welcome to sleep with my little captain Toshiro," she giggled, causing Shira to blush madly. But she still liked the idea.

"Who's ready to have some fun?" Renji cheered as he opened the sliding doors to the backyard. Steph and Shira walked out, getting their first glimpse of the backyard. As their eyes widened in awe, they saw…

*Cliffhanger! :D

But don't worry, I'll update soon-ish kinda ^^


	2. Pool Time

***Warning: Contains brief fluff***

_Chapter 2_

As Steph and Shira walked out onto the decorative patio, they gazed in awe at the party decorations. There were red and green streamers layed across the tall wooden fence and over the trees. An array of colored balloons were tired to the tables around the pool in groups. The lights were turned on, causing the pool to look like a rainbow of bright colors. Chairs were set out next to the grass. She figured that was where she could set her towel to lay down on it.

"This is awesome!" Shira smiled brightly. Steph nodded along with her, seeing how everything was carefully placed. As everyone walked out into the yard, some people sat down in chairs to relax. Ulquiorra put an umbrella over his head to shade him from the sun – what a stick in the mud. Gin and Matsumoto were the first ones into the pool, walking in and setting down in the shallow region of the pool. It was a large built in pool like you would see at a public swimming place.

Shira grabbed Toshiro's hand and led him to the water. Toshiro smiled, putting on a small bit of sunscreen on his face. As they grew near the pool, Toshiro smirked. Quickly grabbing Shira, he pushed her into the water, laughing loudly as she resurfaced. She growled, her face bright red.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Toshiro howled in laugher, gripping his side. Shira simply narrowed her eyes, angry. But she would get back at him, oh yes she would.

Steph walked over to a spot on the grass in the middle of the lawn so she wasn't too close to anything. As she layed her towel on the ground, Grimmjow walked up behind her.

"Do you need me to put some sun-tan lotion on you?" he offered to her, holding a bottle of tanning lotion in his hand. Steph thought about it; no one else was going to help her.

"Alright. But don't let your hands get too happy," she warned, laying down on her towel as she crossed her arms, laying her head on them. Grimmjow slowly crawled over her, putting his legs on either side of her as he sat down on her rear. She blushed lightly as he filled with hand with lotion, practically feeling him smirk. His colds, moistened hands touched her lower back, sending shivers up her spine. She held her breath, trying to stop her blush from worsening. With that, Grimmjow started to rub her sides, making circle motions slowly as he rubbed in the lotion. Steph continued to blush and shutter under his touch, holding in her breath. When Grimmjow moved higher, she felt the strings across her back come undone. She gasped, letting all the air out, as she quickly put her elbows down lower.

"Grimmjow, what did you do?" she growled, hearing him chuckled lightly as he continued to massage the lotion in slowly. He leant down and whispered.

"I untied it so that I could get your full back," he explained, running his hands higher up onto her tense shoulders. At his touch, the immediately relaxed. And he knew it. Grimmjow smirked like a shark as his hands roamed her back, moving to the sides of her shoulders. When his hands were back on her hips, they traveled to her belly underneath. Then they crawled upward, to the unprotected glories that his hands targeted. However, before they could reach their destination, Steph covered them with her hands. Grimmjow growled in annoyance, going back to rubbing the lotion in.

From a distance, Shiro and Ichigo were watching in envy from a table near the pool. "What a jerk," Ichigo pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

"You think he's a jerk? That's an understatement," Shiro replied, glaring death rays at Grimmjow, wishing his head would explode and Steph would jump into his arms.

As the two sat in jealousy, Shira looked towards the small bar they had set up. She saw Nnoitra sitting down, watching everyone else. A small smirk played on her lips as she saw this was her chance. In an instant, she was sitting next to said Espada, looking at his choice of drink.

"So, how are you, Nnoitra?" she asked, looking him in the eye as she smiled. He simply smirked back at her, puzzled as to why she would care about how he was feeling.

"Well, I'm feeling better now that you're here," he admitted, taking a drink of his mixed drink. "But where's Shorty?" he asked, looking over to Shira with his eye slightly narrowed.

"Oh, he's off somewhere else," she said. Then she looked around and leaned closer to him. "I'm trying to get back at him for what he did earlier. Can you help me out?" she whispered, trying to make everything look normal as she did. Nnoitra looked at her confused.

"Like what?" he asked, taking another drink. She thought about it, getting a good idea.

"Just play along," she spoke as she sat back in her normal spot. "So, do you want to go swimming with me, Nnoitra?" she asked loud enough for Toshiro to hear. With that, Toshiro turned his head to look at Shira and Nnoitra as they walked towards the pool together. "Man, I'm having so much fun with you. At least you don't push me into the pool," she continued, getting to the edge and sitting down on the side as Nnoitra jumped into the pool. When he resurfaced, he was right by Shira. So, he swam closer and put his head on her legs as he smirked towards Toshiro, who growled lightly.

"No, she's obsessed with me. She'll break down, right? She'll come back to me, right?" he whispered to himself as if he was insane. When Shira got into the pool with him and began to play with him using the swimming noodles, his head mentally exploded and turned into confetti. He gazed in shock as she giggled and laughed and played. 'No, she's my woman,' Toshiro thought as he stood up. However, Gin stopped him.

"Wait a minute, buddy. You're doing exactly what she wants. If you want her to come back to you, you need to resist her. That's how I got Matsumoto," he explained in a whisper. Toshiro thought more about it. "Come on, we need to urge her to come back to you, and the best way is to make her jealous or deprived," he finished, leading Toshiro back to his chair.

Grimmjow finished putting lotion on Steph and moved off her after he retied her top. "Do you want me to do your legs and your stomach?" he asked, putting some more in his hands as he wiped his face down.

"I think I'll let someone else help me with that," she explained. Grimmjow frowned lightly. However, he then took off his shirt, revealing his tightly toned chest as Steph gasped in amazement.

"Then will you help me?" he asked, handing her the lotion. She shrugged her shoulders, putting some on her hands. She waited for him to turn around so she could get her back, but he simply looked down at her in expectancy. "Aren't you going to put it on?"

"Aren't you going to turn around?" she shot back at him.

"No, I need you to put it on my chest because I can't get in the little places," he explained, laying down on her towel with his arms behind his head. She blushed lightly, sitting on her knees beside him as she poured a large gloop of lotion onto his chest. He jumped from the cold. "Hey!" he shouted, looking at her agitatedly. She simply giggled, causing his frown to soften into a small smile. With that, she began to rub down his chest as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Steph then drug her finger over his chest in one area, causing him to open his eyes. He looked into her own eyes as she continued to fondle with his muscles. He smiled in victory as she toyed with him. "You know, it would be easier if you sat on my lap," he chuckled to her. Blushing, she stood up and sat down on his hips, continuing to rub her finger down his chest. He grinned, relaxing once more.

After she rubbed his chest and back, she stood up and stretched her legs out. With that, she set the lotion down and walked towards the pool. Renji, Matsumoto, Shira, Nnoitra, Ichigo, and Shiro were all swimming. With that, Steph hopped into the luke warm water and swam over to Ichigo, seeing him smile. He was shirtless, but he didn't have as much muscle as Grimmjow.

"Hey," Ichigo smiled brightly to her. She smiled back to him. She was about to say something, but a beach ball hit her head. She looked in the direction it was thrown from and saw a smirking Shiro. With that, she started to walk towards him with an angry face. With that, he continued to smirk as he made his way out of the pool. In seconds, Steph was running after him, getting out of the pool and heading towards the house. "When I get my hands on you!" she cried as he ran into the house. She quickly followed him, chasing behind him as he ran into Grimmjow's room. She ran into the room, going a ways before she stopped. Looking around, she couldn't find him.

Suddenly the door shut behind her as the room went ever darker. She quickly turned around, only to be grabbed by the wrists and thrown onto the bed. She gasped loudly as Shiro hovered above her, the liquor strong on his breath. She cringed as she turned her head to the side.

"Wazza matter?" he spoke in a slurred voice, running his tongue down her cheek. She shivered.

"You're drunk," she protested, trying to push him off. As she continued, he forcefully put his lips to hers, kissing her hard and rough as his tongue slid into her mouth. She gasped, tasting the vodka immediately. His hands began to travel up her body, causing her to shake and shiver under his touch. Quickly, he grabbed ahold of her hips, flipping them over so she was on top. She continued to squirm, unable to get out of his grasp.

Ichigo then opened the door to Grimmjow's room, seeing Shiro hold her down forcedly. He gasped, quickly running over to her and picking her up out of his grasp. Shiro growled as Ichigo walked out of the room, setting Steph down in the hall. She regained her balance and sighed, glad Ichigo had arrived.

As they walked back out to the patio, they heard the voice playing quietly. As everyone jumped in and out of the pools, the sun began to set. The sky was now a dark orange color and the music was louder. When Shira and Steph knew the song, they jumped up and started dancing, getting joined by Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Ichigo. It was a small group of dancers, but they were having a blast. Grimmjow started dirty dancing and doing the air hump behind Steph and she didn't even notice, but everyone else was laughing to themselves.

After the sun started to go down, everyone else joined in on the dancefloor they had set up for the party. With flashing lights and loud music, everyone was getting into the groove. During the song "Low", Grimmjow held onto Steph's hips and danced behind her closely. Shira danced somewhat next to Toshiro. When she would get close to him, he would suddenly move away from her as if she had cooties or something. But everyone was having a good time.

Shiro, now wearing shorts, stepped in front of Steph and started to dance with her as well, grabbing her arms and lifting them into the air and he ran his hands down them, going down her body to feel it's curves. Ichigo noticed and quickly moved closer to her, still dancing to the music.

Shira tried once again to move closer to Toshiro; however, he turned away from her and continued to dance. She was getting a little tired of it; she wanted the old Toshiro back!

Matsumoto then turned the music off and everyone stopped. Their eyes were on her, wondering why she stopped the music.

"Time for bed, kids," she said in a voice like an old lady. Everyone pouted.

"We're over the age of 18 now, we can keep partying!" Shira denied, trying to reason with her. She simply shook her head. Gin stood next to her, giving them all the creepy smile. They groaned and complained, moving into the house. With that, the men started to branch off, Ulquiorra, Renji and Nnoitra going into one room, Ichigo, Shiro, and Toshiro going into another, and Grimmjow standing next to the group of girls still in the living room.

"Alright, so Shira, Matsumoto, and Gin can go into the spare room down the hall while Steph goes with me," he instructed them. Steph was first to deny.

"What? No, I don't want to sleep with you tonight. You might do something to me in your sleep," she protested.

"And I want to be with Toshiro," she demanded. Grimmjow thought about it for a minute, and then came up with a solution. Walking into Toshiro's shared room with Shira behind him, he told Ichigo and Shiro that they could sleep in the living room while Shira stayed with Toshiro. They swapped out, the boys holding up their sleeping bags, already in their pajamas. Ichigo took his place on the couch and Shiro took his spot on another small couch. Matsumoto smiled as she ran into her room with Gin. Steph was about to follow, but Grimmjow stopped her.

"Not so fast, princess," he smirked. She looked back up at him with confusion. "With those two sharing a room, I don't think you want to be in there around midnight," Grimmjow commented. Steph blushed deeply.

"Well, then I'll go stay with Ichigo and Shiro," she explained, walking towards the living room, but Grimmjow stopped her again, this time dragging her to his room. He pushed her in and shut the door.

"Besides, you don't have any pj's. If you stay out there, you'll freeze your pretty little ass off," he explained, digging through his drawers. He pulled out a large white shirt and a pair of his boxers and tossed them to her. She caught the shirt but dodged the boxers.

"I'm not wearing those!" she protested, keeping her distance from the underwear. He sighed, taking off his shirt.

"Then you'll have to go commando, and I don't think you want that when I go commando too," he continued. She made a face of shock, imagining herself in only a white, baggy, large t-shirt. With a heavy sigh, she picked up the boxers and turned around.

"Alright, but don't look!" she warned him, taking off her swimsuit. Grimmjow was also turned around, putting on his own pajamas. But he didn't get an opportunity like this very often. With a sneaky face, he turned his head lightly and looked at her. When he did, he saw a mirror by her feet. She already had the blue boxers on, but she didn't have a shirt on.

"Oh my GAWD!" he yelled as he saw her top half. She quickly covered herself, turning around with a bright red face. Grimmjow then fell to the ground anime style as his nose began to bleed. Angry, Steph stomped over to him, planting her foot on his smirking face and trying to squish it. He only laughed loudly as she did, making her only angrier.

"You perv!" she cried, putting her shirt on and stomping back towards the bed. With that, she crawled under the covers and threw them over her head. Grimmjow finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear from his eye and the blood from his nose. He stood up and walked over to the bed, climbing in after her.

He leaned over, his chest pressed against her back as he smirked lightly. This was where the fun would start.

***No, she doesn't get raped. -.- Just wait for the third chapter and you'll see what goes on.**


	3. At Night

_Chapter 3_

***Warning: OOC(out of character)ness for Grimmjow OwO***

The time was nearly 12:53, and only a few souls in the house were resting. Nnoitra, Gin, and Rangiku were the few people sleeping inside the house after an amazing pool party. Though the party might have been fun, things were only going to get crazier.

"I'm sorry for what I did," came Grimmjow's small, sincere voice inside the pitch black room. He was truly sorry for acting against Steph's orders and being a peeping tom, but he just couldn't control himself. Steph simply buried her head farther into the pillow, taking in its masculine, minty scent. Then, he lightly chuckled, moving closer so that his breath was hot on her neck. "If you want, I'll let you see _me_ naked," he whispered huskily, smirking as he leaned closer to her so that his chest was against her back.

"N-no thanks," she replied as her face grew bright red, her eyes widening. Grimmjow chuckled lightly, rubbing his nose against her cheek, soon replacing it with his own cheek. She continued to blush, feeling how cold his cheek was, sending shivers down her body.

"What? You never seen a man's-"

"Just! Don't even say it," she spoke angrily as her blush worsened. She was becoming quite irritated. When she felt Grimmjow's hand on her hip, traveling under her shirt, she quickly jumped up and pushed him away as she got off the bed. She stood up, folding her arms over her chest as she stood in the darkness. Suddenly, the room filled with light as Grimmjow opened the curtains, revealing the beautiful night sky outside his window. She gasped lightly, seeing his angry face. He was serious, and looked as if he wanted to hurt something. He turned to face Steph, his expression dark. He walked towards her quickly, grabbing her arms gently and looking down into her violet eyes. His frown turned into a smirk.

"God, I love you so much," he said before his lips planted firmly on hers. She was confused, her eyes widening. Their lips separated for a moment, long enough for him to speak. "Your attitude is strong; I like that," he spoke before he attacked her lips once more.

Steph slowly began to relax, her eyes fluttering closed as their mouths began to move together. With passion in his movements, Grimmjow flicked his tongue over her lips before he began to suck lightly on them, making them puffy and red. She moaned lightly, feeling him push her back as his mouth reattacked her lips.

"I'm soooooooo bored," Renji groaned, looking through the drawers in the spare room. Ulquiorra sighed deeply, sitting up from his slumber.

"It would be easier if you would just shut up and go to sleep," he replied, lying back down on his soft bed. As the mischievous redhead continued to rummage around, he found a box full of markers. A smirk crossed his lips as he pulled them out, opening the lid. He sniffed one, realizing it was brand new…and powerful. He turned to the pale Espada and held it out to him.

"Hey, Ulquiorra? Can you smell this for me and tell me what you think of it?" he asked, smiling innocently. Ulquiorra sighed deeply, snatching the marker away from the now smirking buffoon. He put it to his nose and sniffed, seeming to enjoy it. He sniffed again, taking a deeper whiff.

"Mm, it smells good," he said, continuing to sniff the marker. Renji smirked widely, knowing it would only be a matter of time…

A deep sigh escaped his lips. "Ichigo, why do you like Steph so much?" he asked, his hands behind his head as he relaxed casually on the floor, staring at the ceiling with dull eyes.

"Well, I grew up with her ever since she moved here. After we graduated, we still hung out. And…she's really pretty, smart, and very kind. She's a good person all around," he finished, turning on his side to look down at his hollow copy.

"I'd hate to break it to ya, but I think we're about to lose her," he replied, sighing deeply as he closed his eyes. Ichigo propped himself up on his elbow, looking at him with a worried face.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Shiro looked up at him.

"She's in that room with Mr. Hotshot all alone. Hell, they might already be bumping the bed. She's 20 for Pete's sake, Ichigo," he sighed once more. Then his brain hatched an idea as a smirk crossed his lips, standing up as he crawled out of his sheets. "Come on," he said, getting up and walking towards the door. Ichigo followed, unsure of what was happening.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking at his hollow form with curiousity.

"You'll see," Shiro smirked, opening the door to go outside.

"Toshiro…Toshiro…Toshirroooo," Shira continued to poke the white haired man's face with her finger, urging him to open his eyes. However, he wasn't going to open his eyes anytime soon. He groaned, still awake as she poked him again. When she did, he slapped her finger away with a small growl.

"What?" he asked, finally opening his eyes and looking at the girl in front of him. She was now smirking like a cat.

"Wanna hear a story about a girl and her dog?" Shira asked Toshiro, looking over to him. Toshiro sighed lightly.

"I suppose," he agreed. "I have nothing better to do," he added, leaning back and relaxing.

"Okay. Here it goes," she began. "There lived a young girl, about 20 years old, and she lived alone in a house outside of the town. The only other person she ever saw was her trusty, lovable dog. He was a little dog that always loved her. She loved it back; they shared a strong relationship. Every night when the girl went to sleep, her dog would lick her hand to tell her everything was okay before she went to sleep," she began the story. The entire time, Toshiro was imagining a girl similar to Shira, having a white dog that resembled him. He imagined himself licking her hand everynight, and a smile appeared on his face.

"One night, the dog licked her hand just like normal, and the girl fell asleep. She was awoken by the sound of her dog whimpering. Figuring her companion was cold, she stuck her hand out and let her dog lick her hand. When it did, she went back to sleep. However, her dog began to whimper again, so she did the same thing and stuck her and out and let her dog lick it. She fell asleep, soon being woke up from the whimpering of the dog. This time, she stuck her hand out and waited. The dog licked it once. She kept her hand out, receiving another lick from the dog. When she put her hand back, there was no more whimpering from the dog.

"When she woke up the next morning, she stuck her hand out, but the dog didn't lick it. So she got out of bed thinking the dog had already woken up and was in the kitchen. So, she went into the kitchen, hearing a faint dripping sound. Drip…drip…drip…" Shira continued after pausing. Toshiro could feel something bad about to happen in the story.

"She looked around and thought it was her faucet. Turns out her faucet was leaking, so she turned the nozzle and stopped the water. However, she could still hear dripping. Drip…drip…drip. She thought it was coming from her bathroom, so she walked into her bathroom, seeing her faucet was not leaking but there was still dripping, only it now it was louder. So, she pulled back the curtains to find her dog, hanging by the light of its tail to the shower head. It's neck was cut open, blood dripping from its neck. There was blood smeared in an obscured way on the inside of the shower. The girl screamed as loud as she could. AHHH!" Shira screamed loudly, causing Toshiro to jump at the voice, quickly moving closer to Shira. He was shivering lightly, picturing the image in his mind.

"She fell to her knees and bawled, her best friend now dead. As she turned around to the sink to splash water in her face, she saw the obscure smearing was actually a message written in blood. HUMANS CAN LICK TOO…" she finished, whispering in a dark voice. Toshiro's eyes widened as he moved closer to Shira, still shivering.

"T-that's really c-creepy," he said, now pressed against her. She smiled, putting an arm around him. Toshiro only moved as close to her as he could get.

Ulquiorra heard the screaming and jumped up quickly, throwing the markers in the air as he gasped. His pupils were dark and dilated. When the screaming stopped, he quickly picked up his markers, taking a quick whiff of them. Gently, he picked one up and opened the lid, walking over to sleeping Nnoitra and starting to draw strange designs on his face. He then wrote "Renji was here" in red marker and began to giggle. Yes, Ulquiorra giggled. After that, he walked over to the door and opened it, looking around the hall. His eyes glowed lightly, still wide from his intoxication.

"Pretty muffins," he whispered, walking through the dark hall alone towards the kitchen. As he did, he stubbed his toe on the speaker system, turning on the music. However, it was very quiet, not loud enough to disturb anyone's sleep. The music turned on and he imagined himself as a professional stripper, dancing in front of his many fans. He then began to take off his clothes, starting with his shirt. Soon he was throwing clothes everywhere, keeping only his boxers on.

Grimmjow put his hand on the small of Steph's back, keeping her in place as they continued to make out frantically in the middle of Grimmjow's room, the light beaming down from the moon. They were panting hard; however, they didn't stop from kissing madly. Their mouths would connect, come apart, and reconnect in a matter of seconds. Grimmjow's other hand ran through her violet hair, pulling on it so she tilted her head back. Her hands roamed his body at incredible speeds, going up and down his chest repeatedly before moving to his shoulders and to his back and then returning to his chest to repeat the pattern.

With that, Grimmjow moved his hand from her hair to her leg, grabbing hold her thigh from below and lifting it up onto his hips, not once pausing from their make out session. He ran his hand up her shirt to her back, rubbing her warming skin sensually as they panted harder, their faces both flushed. With that, he pulled away, putting his forehead against Steph's own, looking deeply into her violet eyes, full of passion.

"I need you," he spoke in a deep voice. Immediately, Steph's eyes widened as she gasped. She didn't know he was that ready. But she couldn't give herself up; she wasn't ready, especially since there were many people in the household.

"I'm sorry, but we can't go that far tonight. I love you in all, Grimmjow, but I'm just not ready for that kind of relationship yet," she replied to him, putting her hands on his face; he looks disappointed. She smiled. "But that doesn't mean I won't love you," she finished, putting her lips on his and beginning the vicious make out session once more. They were still standing in the middle of the room, their limbs intertwined as their mouths danced.

Shiro and Ichigo walked around the house as Shiro counted the amount of windows. Then he stopped by the side of the house, bending down lightly as he began to sneak closer to a window. Ichigo was confused, what were they even going after? When they were beside the window, Shiro looked into it, his face instantly lighting up as he returned to his position out of sight.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked. Shiro simply pointed to the window with a sly smirk. Reluctantly, Ichigo looked through the window as well. He saw Steph and Grimmjow making out, one of Steph's legs over his hips and his hand under her shirt. His eyes grew as he quickly moved away from the window. "We can't stay here," he blurted, his face turning red. Shiro chuckled lightly.

"What's the matter? Never seen a boy and a girl do it before? You need to get out more," Shiro replied, moving back to the window to watch. Ichigo glared at him, his face still red.

"But it's not just a boy and a girl; it's my best friend and my high school crush," he protested. "And I'd much rather like to see Steph naked when she's underneath me," he finished, blushing lightly. Shiro giggled with approval as he continued to smirk.

"I can't lie, I'd love that too," he replied, not taking his eyes away from the couple. Pretty soon, Grimmjow removed his shirt. In the room, Grimmjow promised he wouldn't take anymore clothes off. "Looks like things are getting hotter," he smirked, loving the chance he was receiving. Yes, he was a dirty pervert, but he didn't really care.

Ichigo immediately jumped to his feet, peering into the lightly lit room to see Grimmjow's bare back, a pair of soft female hands roaming around. He gasped lightly, seeing that Grimmjow wrapped his arms securely around her, slowly waltzing to the bed as he walked at an even pace. Once they reached the bed, the two "Peeping Toms" could see their faces connected and moving slowly. As Grimmjow dropped her on the bed and crawled beside her, they witnessed the two holding each other and almost immediately going to sleep.

"What a buzz-kill!" Shiro complained, getting angry and stomping back towards the door like an angry two year old child who didn't get his ice cream. Ichigo quickly followed in suit as the annoyed hollow once again entered the house. When they walked into the kitchen, their eyes widened at the sight of a nearly naked Ulquiorra dancing on top of the table while doing hip thrusts. Shiro quickly covered his eyes. "AHH! My eyes! I'm blind!" he cried as he turned away from the horrid sight. Ichigo's chocolate eyes began to twitch uncontrollably. His body then became limp as it crashed into the floor, unconscious.

Renji walked into the room to see Shiro and Ichigo's reaction, and he bend over laughing as hard as he could. He roared with laughter, holding his stomach as he slapped his knee. "You should see the looks on your faces!" he cried as he continued to laugh loudly.

In the small room with Shira and Toshiro cuddled together, he heard the scream and quickly moved towards Shira. He shivered still. With a smile on her soft face, she kindly put an arm over his shaking shoulders in attempt to comfort him. She didn't want him to be that scared, but she wanted to have a little fun with him was all. At her touch, he instantly seized his shivering. After a few minutes, Shira looked down at him to see him sleeping peacefully. She smiled warmly, leaning her head down onto his soft hair and falling asleep as well.

Grimmjow lay next to Steph with his arms around her. He smiled gently to her as she smiled back; his eyes soft and true as they gazed deeply into her soft violet orbs.

"Grimmjow," Steph began, "I've always liked you," she finished. Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit at this. He always figured she hated him. "I could just never find the words to say it," she explained, looking down lightly. With a sincere smile, he grabbed her chin and tilted it up so their eyes met.

"That kiss was all I needed. Actions speak louder than words in some cases," he told her gently, softly putting his own lips on hers again. She smiled gently, moving closer to him as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Good night, princess," he whispered as her eyes fluttered closed, her breathing shallowing.

Shiro quickly ran back to his sleeping bag and crawled under it, deciding he's had enough of a night and closed his eyes. If he didn't get any sleep soon, he knew Ulquiorra's dancing would give him nightmares. Before he fell asleep, he smirked at the thought of revealing Steph and Grimmjow's little secret to everyone, maybe even stretch the truth a little.

And with that, nearly everyone in the household fell into a deep sleep – minus Ulquiorra.


End file.
